


First fly

by daughterofvalkyries



Category: Batman - Fandom, Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofvalkyries/pseuds/daughterofvalkyries
Summary: In her new form, Harley Quinn would dream countless times of the closest there was to the memory of her last moment as Harleen Quinzel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oath of Life and Death](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Oath+of+Life+and+Death).



_**Would you live for me?** _

Harleen smiled sweetly at the man in front of her. The danger of jumping into a vat of acid was clear in her mind, but she trusted him. She wanted to prove her loyalty, her devotion and love. But more than that, she wanted the Joker to know that she wasn´t scared. His presence in her life had killed away the fear of dying. Life with him was freedom, but Harleen knew it was time to be reborn as well, like he had. She had to shed away the last traces of her past self to be able to deserve to live by his side. To live as a free person, finally out of the golden cage she would have spent her whole life inside if he had never found her. No, she would never be trapped into anything again.

 

_**Desire becomes surrender. Surrender becomes power.** _

Harleen Quinzel was prepared to surrender. In fact, she had never been so sure of anything in her life. As the green-haired man watched her, grinning wide wih expectation, she flavored the moment, delighted. He had trusted her enough to bring her there, to share with her the place where he had been born. Depiste the insistent nervousness, Harleen felt confident, so inspired by his act of trust that her heart ached. There he was, the Clown Prince, the Joker himself, asking her to join him into his world of chaos and madness. Harleen didn´t even hesitate. Her life before him had been normal - dull, colorless and empty - and, very recently, she had learned normal just wasn´t for her. A whole new world awaited.

 

**_You´re so good._ **

For a moment, before everything was burning, Harleen felt like a bird. For a fleeting second, her wings were open and she was a bird out in the open for the first time. The acids, and later shock sessions out of pure fun, would erase that memory, along many others. In her new form, Harley Quinn would dream countless times of the closest there was to the memory of her last moment as Harleen Quinzel. 

Opening her wings, aiming to the  _green_  sun in the endless sky, she flew.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I am new in this whole Harley/Joker world, but, after reading another handful of fanfictions, I decided to write my own. There are many interpretations of Harley Quinn as a character (if you compare the comic´s to the movie´s you will see just out different they can be), but in my mind she was smarter than she looked. She willingly joined the Joker into his way of life - which marvelled her - and willingly stayed with him despite the abuse and harsh moments. That shows how strong she is and that´s one of the - many - things I love about Harley. That is the idea I tried to pass down with this oneshot, how much control she had over her actions and that she wasn´t just a puppet in the Joker´s hands - he "played" her because she let him. Hopefully, I will haver more chances to write from that point of view.  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
